


Hands of Time

by MicheTS



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Time Travel, WayHaught Fluff, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicheTS/pseuds/MicheTS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wynnona, her little sister Waverly and that tall drink of water Officer Nicole Haught end up on a wacky time travel adventure courtesy of of a revenant they were hunting. There will be flirting, gun fights and all that fun stuff! Can three modern women survive in the 1800's until they figure out how the hell to get home to Purgatory? Read on and find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Wynonna sat bolt upright in a panic. Her stomach lurched as she came to clutching her head, Christ she had a pounding headache. Wynonna swallowed thickly, her mouth so dry she almost choked on her tongue. Slowly her eyes began to focus, not that it really helped with the intrusive confusion swirling round her head and gut. Why was it so bright? Why was it so warm? Why was it so…dusty? Wynonna gingerly pushed herself to her feet, she wiped her dirty hands on her jeans and looked around. Nothing. There was literally nothing in all directions as far as she could see. Shit. Her hand fell instinctively to her hip, the peacemaker was safely holstered, nestled tight against her right thigh. Well at least she still had Wyatt’s gun. That was something.

Wynonna shrugged off her jacket. From the relentless heat of the sun she guessed it was around midday. Great. The perfect time to wake up in the middle of god knows where with no water or recollection of how exactly you got there. Wynonna stumbled groggily towards what looked like a narrow dirt road. Really everything around her was just dust and dirt, but what seemed to set the road apart from the dirt she had woken up in was the absence of shrubbery and rocks. Rocks like the one that had been wedged against her spine when she had woken up. Wynonna stretched as she looked left and right. Which way to go?

“Eeeny, meeny,” she said aloud as she pointed left, then right with her finger, “miny,” Wynonna pointed left again, “oh fuck it!” She threw her hands in the air and set off to her right. Something was pulling her that way anyway. Hopefully she’d find civilisation or the highway or something in that direction. Hopefully by the time she got there she would remember how the hell she had ended up in this mess in the first place.

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you ok?” Nicole extended her hand and gently pulled Waverly to her feet.

Waverly nodded as she tried her best not to get lost in Officer Haught’s big brown, concerned eyes, “I’m fine,” Waverly blinked a few times in rapid succession and shook her head a little, “dandy.” She was aware that her hand was still in Haught’s long after it was necessary.

Nicole was the first to let go, frowning as she retrieved her hat from the ground and dusted it off, “What the hell just happened?”

Waverly rubbed at her temple as she tried to piece together what she could remember, “We had that revenant cornered in the old cannery,”

Nicole nodded as she watched Waverly pace the alley they had woken up in.

“He opened some, some sort of portal, I guess.” Waverly stopped pacing and shrugged, “I didn’t know they could do that. Or maybe it’s just him, that’s his revenant thing. Some of them have things.” Waverly started pacing again, “Last thing I remember was grabbing a hold of Wynonna as that shit-ticket pulled her towards his swirly purple portal thing.”

“And I grabbed a hold of you.”

Waverly blushed, she could still remember the feeling of Officer Haught’s arm wrapped protectively round her waist, “I somehow lost my grip on Wynonna or she let go of my hand,”

“But I held tight to you,” Nicole said as she checked the action on her service pistol, wherever the hell they were she wasn’t getting caught off guard again.

“Thanks,” Waverly could feel a blush heating her cheeks again.

Nicole holstered her gun and tipped her hat in response.

“I suppose that explains why we stayed together but Wynonna’s not here.”

“Which is where exactly?” Nicole looked around. The alley they had woken in wasn’t paved, it was just a dirt track wedged between two wooden buildings, “I know the streets of Purgatory fairly well and I don’t recognise this.”

Waverly hopped up on an upturned crate and peered over the wooden fence at the end of the alley. When she turned back round, she had visibly paled, “You might want to take a look at this Officer.”

Nicole shook her head as she stepped closer to the fence, standing on her tip-toes to peer over, “How many times do I have to tell you to call me…” She trailed off as she tried to comprehend what she was seeing. There were horses, a lot of horses. On hitches outside more wooden buildings, or with people on them, pulling stagecoach type horses. And a thoroughfare. As in an old timey, non-paved, muddy as all shit thoroughfare, “I’m gonna ask again,” Nicole said as she turned to face Waverly, “where the hell are we?”

Waverly tried to remain as calm as she could, but she knew her wide eyes were a dead give-away, “I don’t think it’s a case of where,” she turned her attention back to the busy main street, “but rather when.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Just a short prologue to set the story and whet your appetites for an old timey western story predominantly starring our three favourite girls from my new favourite Canadian-American TV production. Full chapters to come at a somewhat regular basis if I can help it! Feedback and kudos are always appreciated.


	2. Where We're Goin' We Don't Need Roads

Wynonna cursed and muttered to herself as she continued to follow the road. The endless, dusty, dry fucking road. She had been walking for what she presumed had to be hours, but so far hadn’t met another living thing. She had encountered some road kill and what may have been a decomposing cow though. Fun. It was still no clearer to her how on earth she had ended out in the middle of nowhere. For the first and hopefully only time, she wished she had taken Dolls advice and actually carried her damn cell phone.

Wynonna lifted her hand and shielded her eyes from the sun as she squinted into the near distance. Either she had reached the hallucinatory portion of the dehydration heat stroke double header she was contending with, or Doc Holliday was riding towards her on a horse. She waited until he was in earshot and croaked, “A horse? Seriously? You just miss it or did Dolls not want to drive out here to save my confused ass?” When all Holliday did was stare at her, a perplexed amusement dancing across his face, Wynonna crossed her arms and regarded him suspiciously, “What’s up Doc?”

Doc Holliday pulled on the reigns of his horse bringing it to a complete standstill. He tipped his hat up out of his eyes and lent forward, “Do we know one another?”

Wynonna huffed her damp hair out her eyes, a slightly sarcastic sneer twitching at her lips, “Biblically,” she was not in the mood for any of Doc’s bullshit, “Do you have any water?”

Holliday continued to regard her curiously, “I’m sure I would have remembered meeting and _knowing_ a curious creature such as yourself.” Doc reached into one of his saddle bags and pulled out a canteen. He unscrewed the lid slowly.

Wynonna rolled her eyes, “Curious?”

“Well you sure are dressed mighty strange, stranger.” Doc handed over the canteen.

Wynonna snatched it from his hands and began to guzzle water greedily. She only stopped when she realised that breathing was just as important as hydration. Wynonna wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and nodded her thanks as she passed the flask back to Doc, “Is this payback for the shit I gave you about the way you dress when we first met?”

Doc looked slightly offended, “I can assure you I am dressed in my best bib and tucker and I think you must have me…” Doc interrupted himself by launching into a brutal coughing fit. He covered his mouth with a handkerchief as he struggled to get the cough under control.

Wynonna cocked her hips and frowned. Something wasn’t right here. Doc was being more old-timey than usual, even for Doc. He didn’t seem to recognise her and then there was the cough. Doc had told her himself that when he was…changed the tuberculosis that had plagued him in the latter years of his natural life had been cured. Wynonna had a feeling she wasn’t in Kansas anymore. She pretended not to notice that Holliday was sizing her up, instead she  shifted her jacket slightly and let him see the revolver on her hip.

“Interesting weapon for a lady.” Doc commented, his hand twitching near his own pistol instinctively.

“Family heirloom,” Wynonna drawled, she’d had enough of this, “As much as I enjoy chit-chatting in this blistering heat, do you think you could point me in the direction of town?”

Doc shifted in his saddle, “It’s still a ways away on foot. I wouldn’t be much of a gentleman if I didn’t offer to see you there myself.” He extended his hand.

Wynonna hesitated. This wasn’t their Doc Holliday that was for sure. In fact, she was pretty sure that this was THE Doc Holliday. If she didn’t exactly trust the Doc she knew, how was she meant to trust one she didn’t? Fuck it. Wynonna reached up and let Holliday pull her on to the horse behind him. It was this or probably die walking in the damn heat.

As Doc turned the horse around, Wynonna struggled to find a place to put her hands.

“You can wrap them round my waist if needs be.” Doc offered.

Wynonna huffed, “I think you would enjoy that a little too much.”

Doc let out a hearty laugh, “Well maybe you do know me after all.”

Wynonna didn’t respond, instead she opted for holding loosely to the saddle behind her and let her thighs do most the work of keeping her on board. She’d be damned if she was going to give Doc the satisfaction of seeing her play the damsel in distress.

“So do you have a name?” Doc asked over his shoulder.

“Wynonna.” Her reply was deliberately terse. Until Wynonna could fill in the gaps in her memory, she was keeping her cards close to her chest.

“Well. Wynonna.” Doc gee’d the horse, urging it to hurry on a little, “Aint that just the prettiest name.”

 

* * *

 

Waverly stared forlornly out the small barred window in the jail cell. She wasn’t sure Officer Haught was ever going to talk to her again. Not only had their coffee date, not that it was a date date, was it a date date? Waverly wasn’t sure. But not only had it whatever it was been interrupted by Wynonna barrelling through the coffee shop kicking seven shades of hell out of a revenant, Waverly then had to explain what the hell a revenant was during the proceeding foot chase to help her sister. Officer Haught seemed to handle the information as it was. She was more concerned with helping Wynonna than doubting what she was being told. As if Waverly needed any other reason to find her endearing.

Then there was the whole grabbing her as she got pulled into a portal to god knows where thing. Waverly understood why she had reached out and grabbed a hold of Wynonna, but why had Haught grabbed a hold of her? Was she just really dedicated to the protect part of protect and serve or did it mean something else?

When they woke up in the alley Officer Haught had once again taken everything in her stride. She seemed more concerned about blending in and figuring out their options than freaking out about somehow being stranded in the 1870’s. This was of course Waverly’s opportunity to somehow make a bad situation worse. She was starting to think that this was her super power.

Clothes. To blend they needed clothes, right? So off they went creeping round the backs of buildings until they came across a yard with laundry hanging on a line. They went back and forth for a moment on whether it was the right thing to do. Officer Haught wasn’t comfortable stealing, which sidebar, Waverly found adorable. But what choice did they have? Well it turned out they could have chosen not to try and steal clothes from the town’s Sheriff. In the ensuing fracas that lead to their current predicament of being locked in a jail cell, some things were said, ridiculous embarrassing things.

First of all the Sheriff had assumed Officer Haught was an effeminate man and that Waverly was some sort of prostitute. Which, rude. Then Waverly’s mouth had ran away with itself when she had tried to correct him. She actually had to close her eyes and cringe when she remembered saying, ‘She’s Haught, no I don’t mean hot, I mean Haught. Although she’s, not, not hot. Shit.’ Waverly couldn’t blame Officer Haught for sitting with her head in her hands right now.

“Well there’s got to be a way out of this cell,” Waverly thought out loud as she scanned her surroundings, “There’s no way a jail cell from 1870 is going to hold Waverly Earp.”

Nicole sighed and lifted her head from her hands, “I can’t believe that just happened.”

Waverly looked at her feet, here it comes, this was the last straw, the weirdness of her life was too weird and Officer Haught was about to lose it.

“I can’t believe he said that,” Nicole got to her feet, angry disbelief colouring her cheeks, “Women can’t wear a badge?! I know this is a different time and all, but that makes my blood boil!” She stalked towards the cell bars and rattled them, “And they took my hat! Nobody touches the hat!” Nicole’s anger kept rising as she drew no reaction from the sleeping Sheriff’s deputy across the room.

Waverly looked up in surprise, that was what Haught was upset about? She was about to open her mouth and hopefully not say something dumb, when someone burst through the jail door. They grabbed the deputy by the lapel and dragged him to his feet. He spoke in a hushed whisper, so Waverly couldn’t quite hear what he was saying, but he pointed back towards their cell and dragged the deputy out into the street,

“I guess now would be the best time to enact our daring escape.” Waverly suggested meekly.

Nicole turned to face Waverly, the anger still dancing in her eyes, “They took everything useful off us before tossing…” She trailed off mid-sentence, a confident smile spreading across her face,

“What?”

Nicole reached behind her head and pulled out the pin that was holding her hair in place. She shook her hair loose around her face and stepped forward, holding the pin triumphantly in front of Waverly’s face.

Waverly swallowed and blinked a few times in rapid succession, “I um, I,” She stammered, seeing Officer Haught’s red hair splayed across her shoulders in lazy waves was distracting, “Wrong sister,” she finally spat out, “I don’t know what to do with that.” Waverly crossed her arms and pouted slightly.

“Not to worry darlin’,” Nicole winked, “I do.”

“I didn’t take you for the type.” Waverly stated as she watched Officer Haught turn her attention to the padlock on the cell door.

“What type?” Nicole inserted the improvised pick in to the lock and applied torque.

“The bad girl type.” Oh god. Waverly found herself cringing again. It was out her mouth before she could stop herself. What she had meant was if Officer Haught hadn’t been keen on stealing clothes, Waverly was surprised Haught knew how to pick a lock.

Nicole smiled. She could feel Waverly’s blush without having to turn round, “Well,” She said as she turned the pick and heard a satisfying click, “there’s a lot you don’t know about me.” Nicole unclasped the padlock and swung the cell door open. She took a small bow as Waverly beamed at her proudly.

“Yet.” Waverly said as she paused by the open cell door. She decided to take a page out of Haught’s book and take the opportunity to grab something she liked when she saw it, “There’s a lot I don’t know about you yet. Nicole.” Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand and dragged her out the cell.

 

* * *

 

“I know where they are!”

Agent Dolls looked at Doc Holliday despairingly. Doc was currently sprawled face down on the concrete at Doll’s feet, “That’s wonderful. But we just lost the perp who is responsible for this mess.” Dolls holstered his weapon and looked around desperately. The revenant was gone.

Doc rolled on to his back and tried the get his bearings. He had the revenant dead to rights when a piercing hot pain had shot through his brain. Next thing he knew he was remembering things he was sure he hadn’t known before. Things about a strange woman he met in the past, “I’ll be damned,” he muttered as he sat up, “that pathetic excuse for a man was not lying.”

“Do you speak in riddles just to frustrate me?” Dolls didn’t offer his hand to help Doc to his feet.

Doc pushed himself up carefully, dusted himself off and began to explain. The revenant they had been chasing was a well-known braggart at the trailer park. Oft heard saying that all he needed was ten minutes with the heir and he would have her out of their hair forever. Everyone thought he was full of shit.

Dolls held up his hand to silence Doc, “How is that any different to any other halfwit demon that lives in that trailer park?”

“Because that hoodoo door the womenfolk went tumbling through was clearly a door to the past.”

Dolls stood nose to nose with Holliday. He didn’t like him and he certainly didn’t trust him, “And I’m supposed to believe you know this because?”

“Because Agent, I think I just met her.”

Agent Dolls began running the variables in his head.

“That was not a fainting spell I just took,” Doc continued, “I believe that was what happens when a bunch of new memories are crammed into your cranium.”

“So past you just met Earp?”

Doc nodded, “I believe so and we better catch up to that piece of shit revenant before Wynonna finds him in the past.”

Dolls sight wearily and rubbed his temple, “Or no one is making it back to the present.”

 

 

 


	3. This Town Gets Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole make it out the local jail and Wynonna finally remembers what in the name of heck is going on.

Waverly rolled up the sleeves of her stolen jacket until it looked like it fitted her somewhat. She tucked her hair down the collar and tipped the brim of the oversized hat she was wearing out of her eyes. Waverly caught sight of Nicole smirking and blushed, “What?” She asked, still fussing with her outfit.

“You just,” Nicole fiddled with the Purgatory Sheriff’s Department badge on her Stetson, “you look adorable.” Finally the badge popped loose and she tucked it into the breast pocket of her uniform shirt for safe keeping.

“Ah. Yes.” Waverly pouted, “Adorable, exactly the look we’re going for here.”

Nicole couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear as she shrugged on a long coat herself, the pouting was making Waverly look even more adorable, “Sorry they didn’t have anything more Waverly sized back here for us to steal.”

“Least it covers my apparently hooker like clothing.” Waverly looked down at herself, the long coat stopped just shy of trailing on the ground.

“Hey,” Nicole turned her attention to the gun rack behind her, “at least you weren’t mistaken for a man.” Haught strapped her confiscated belt round her waist and fit her gun snuggly back into its holster. She let out a long breath. There. She felt a hundred times better now she had her gun by her side and her hat back on her head.

Waverly shook her head, “That Sheriff was blind. You’re just about the prettiest woman I know?”

“Just about?” Nicole feigned offence as she handed Waverly a Winchester rifle.

Waverly smiled, “My Momma was the prettiest,” She tucked the rifle under her coat.

“I can live with that.” Nicole smiled as she looked herself and Waverly over. Pleased that they would blend easier into the crowd this time, she headed for the back of the jailhouse, “Come on. We better get out of here before Deputy Dumbass makes his return.”

Nicole stuck her head out the door and checked the coast was clear. Satisfied, she held the door open for Waverly to step out into the blazing heat. Waverly paused and crouched into the dirt behind the jailhouse.

Nicole watched on curiously as Waverly began running her hands through the dirt, “What on earth…” She trailed off as she watched Waverly rub her dirty hands all over her face.

“There,” Waverly stood and looked at Nicole expectantly, “your turn.”

Nicole turned her nose up a little, “Why am I rubbing dirt all over my face?”

“So we don’t look like little girls in our Daddy’s clothing.” Waverly replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She’d read that somewhere, in a pile of research. Women who dressed as men in the 1800’s would dirty their faces to make it look like five o’clock shadow.

“I think today has proven that you’re the only one with that problem here.”

Waverly rolled her eyes before lunging forward and smearing her still dusty hand across Nicole’s chin.

Nicole gasped and let out an involuntary shriek of amusement before clamping her hand across her mouth with one hand and swatting Waverly away with the other. They weren’t going to be winning any awards for a quiet escape.

Waverly was slightly taken aback at the sights and sounds of Nicole Haught full on having a giggle fit. She made a mental note to make Nicole laugh like this as much as humanly possible. You know, when they weren't trapped in the 1800's without any forseeable way home.

A commotion from the front of the jailhouse ended the silliness and drew them round the side of the building. It looked like most of the population of town were crowded in the thoroughfare, facing a local saloon. Nicole gave Waverly’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze and they inserted themselves into the amassing crowd as subtly as they could.

“Did you hear?” A woman in an impressive bonnet to Waverly’s left asked her friend, “Another strange dressed woman just came to town with that dentist fella who rides with Wyatt Earp.”

Waverly and Nicole looked at each other before instinctively pushing their way through the crowd. That strange dressed woman could only be one person. Wynonna Earp.

* * *

 

“Stay in the car.” Dolls demanded as he turned off the engine and glared at Doc.

“I will do no such thing. “Doc straightened his hat and tried to ignore the screaming pain at his temples. Once upon a time he would have accused anyone talking of time travel of sheer lunacy. But that was before he had a bunch of memories shoved unceremoniously into his head, and you know, that period of time he spent undying at the bottom of a well.

“You’re becoming a liability _Henry_ ,” Dolls sighed, “That last bar? You almost started a free for all with your itchy trigger finger.”

The plan had been fairly simple. Or so Dolls had thought. Hit the places the Revenant was known to frequent and make him open a portal to wherever the hell he had sent Wynonna, Waverly and Haught. But the more Wynonna interacted with Doc in the past, the more he turned into a twitching, screaming mess in the present.

Doc didn’t appreciate the insinuation that he had a nervous trigger finger, but he could admit when he had become a danger due to circumstances out with his control, “How about I leave my side arm in the carriage?”

Dolls nodded, “Whatever.” It was an acceptable compromise he supposed. As much as he hated to admit it, he probably wasn’t going to get passed the front door of this dive bar without Holliday.

Doc took a deep breath and smoothed his moustache. His face twitched and ticked as he tried to remain in control, new memories forcing their way in like unwanted house guests, “We better get a move on Detective. I have a feeling Wynonna is about to do something very much like Wynonna does.”

* * *

Wynonna looked around in awe as Doc’s horse clopped in to town. The way people were dressed, the buildings, she really felt like she was in a rootin’ tootin’ Western movie. Yeah, one hundred percent, she wasn’t in Purgatory anymore. Wynonna turned her head and saw a sign that read: 

**WELCOME TO PURGATORY POPULATION 666**

Oh. Well. It was Purgatory after all, but not as she knew it. Things were starting to come back to her in bits and pieces, but when she saw a familiar looking man head past the swinging doors to the Saloon, it all clicked into place. He was a Revenant. That fucker. This was all his fault. He’d opened his mouth and some purple swirly Hell hole shit had appeared and she was sucked right in. Wynonna remembered the feeling of a familiar hand in hers, but the grip slowly getting looser and looser until it was gone. Shit! Waverly! Waverly had grabbed a hold of her. If Wynonna had ended up out in the middle of nowhere, god knows where Waverly was. But that shit-heel Revenant had to have an idea.

Wynonna waited until Doc had slowed his horse to cut through a small crowd gathered outside what looked like the Jailhouse.

“Looks like some Son of a bitch has the town all riled up.” Doc said gravely over his shoulder.

Wynonna smiled a tight lip smile and willed him to turn back around. When Doc’s attention was drawn back to the gathered crowd, Wynonna slid off the back of the horse and began to make her way towards the saloon. She shrugged on her jacket and covered the peacemaker as best as she could.

“Wynonna!” Doc called after her, “Where in the hell are you going?”

“I have business in the saloon,” She threw over her shoulder, “Thanks for the ride!”

“No woman has business in that saloon!” Doc yelled.

But it was too late, his plea fell on deaf ears. Wynonna confidently stepped up out of the dirt and on to the porch of the saloon. She placed her left hand on the swinging door and her right hand on the grip of the peacemaker. She took a deep breath and she pushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter coming shortly. Don't no one worry now, this will not become an orphaned fic...I hope...
> 
> As always, kudos and comments appreciated. If you want to come say hi, you can find me on Tumblr (haveearswilltravel) and on the Twitter (michecs).
> 
> If you enjoy my writing, I cannot recommend my buddy's enough. Check out WrackWonder, she wrote a great lil WayHaught ficlet that you've probably read (http://archiveofourown.org/works/6916414), but she also gives good Clexa.


	4. Before I Go to Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Earp sisters are reunited!

Waverly and Nicole slid up the side of the Saloon and peered in through one of the barely clean windows. True enough, there was Wynonna Earp, split lip, gun drawn and the Revenant on his knees at her feet,

 

“Shit-sticks. We have to stop her from killing him.” Waverly said panicked, “He’s not a Revenant yet. If she kills him now…”

 

“He won’t exist _then_ and we’ll lose our chance at getting home.” Nicole finished Waverly’s sentence distractedly. She was casing the joint as best she could, trying to figure out a plan as quickly as possible.

 

“If she kills him he won’t exist for Wyatt to kill and then we can’t get back through the portal because he won’t become a Revenant and won’t exist in the present to create a portal and we’ll get stuck here forever and that’ll just be weird, but also kind of cool, well I would find it cool but you have a life that doesn’t involve m…” Waverly stopped rambling when she felt two strong hands on her shoulders, she looked up and felt instantly calmed by Nicole’s big brown eyes.

 

“Ok, Waverly Earp,” Nicole said calmly, giving Waverly’s shoulders a little squeeze, “Here’s what we’re going to do.” Nicole pointed to the entrance to the Saloon, “You go in the front door, and I’m going to go in through the back. At least that way we’ve got both exits to the building covered and we can choose how to leave.”

 

Waverly nodded and tried her best to stop thinking about how attractive Nicole was when she went into full on Deputy mode. Now wasn’t the time, nor the place, nor the time she reminded herself again.

 

Nicole peered through the window again and saw Wynonna crack the Revenant across the face with the butt of the peacemaker. Haught winced and turned back to Waverly, “The goal is to get Wynonna out and keep that scumbag alive long enough for Dolls to figure out how to get us home. He’s doing that right?”

 

“I sure hope so. He’s dependable. I think.” In a heat of the moment type decision, Waverly stepped up on her tiptoes and placed a gentle peck on Nicole’s cheek. She would be the first to admit she possibly lingered a little long, memorising the soft feel of Nicole’s cheek under lips.

 

“What was that for?” Nicole asked as Waverly stepped back, a slight blush on her cheeks.

 

“For luck.” Waverly replied, smiling coyly.

 

“Well don’t I just feel like the luckiest woman in the world.” Nicole pressed her hand to her cheek and backed away towards the rear of the Saloon.

 

* * *

 

 

“I can do this all day asshole,” Wynonna flipped the handle of the peacemaker back into her hand and levelled the barrel of the gun between the Revenant’s eyes, “I’m going to ask again, where’s my god damn sister?” She wanted nothing more than to cock the hammer of Wyatt’s gun and send the Revenant back to hell, but right now he was her only link to Waverly. A threat would have to do.

 

The Revenant spat tobacco on her boots and smiled, “I already told you, you crazy whore. I have no idea who you or your sister are!”

 

That earned him another crack across the face. The Revenant may have still been smiling, but it was all bravado. Wynonna could see him searching with his eyes desperately round the bar, looking for any sign of assistance. She noted the bar tender had one hand under the counter while the other polished the bar. Wynonna wasn’t sure whether that was for her or the scumbag she had by the collar, but either way the bar tender was clearly waiting to see how this was going to play out or he would have raised his weapon already. As for the rest of the patrons? They were thankfully too busy gambling and minding their own.

 

Wynonna looked up as the saloon doors swung open, “Well, Waverly Earp, you are a sight for sore eyes!” Wynonna beamed at her baby sister as she cautiously entered the saloon.

 

Waverly cringed as her full name was announced to the bar. She doubted there were many fans of the name Earp drinking in the place.

 

Wynonna cocked the peacemaker and smiled, “Let me just deal with this and then we can be on our merry way.” When the barrel of the gun didn’t glow, Wynonna shook it a little and frowned, “Waves, does this thing run on some sort of spooky battery? Ten kills and then it needs a recharge?”

 

“Wait,” Waverly yelled a little shrilly as she walked towards Wynonna, “you can’t kill him.” Her heart was hammering in her chest, Waverly could feel every eye in the place on her. Where the hell was Nicole?

 

“Yeah. I know I can’t kill him.” Wynonna shook the peacemaker again and re-aimed, “I’m trying real hard though.”

 

“No, that’s not what I meant. I mean don’t kill him.” Waverly could feel her grip on the rifle under her coat getting more tenuous as her palms began to sweat.

 

Wynonna looked at her sister quizzically, “Don’t shoot him?”

 

“Exactamundo.” Waverly replied.

 

Both Earp sisters were too distracted with their conversation to notice the Revenant slowly dropping his right hand to the handle of his revolver. When a creaking door drew Wynonna’s attention, he took his chance and drew. His shot struck her square in the shoulder and she stumbled back into the arms of Officer Haught.

 

“Oh hey Haught shot,” Wynonna said as she paled, the realisation of being shot sinking in as her blood began to soak her shirt.

 

Waverly swung the rifle out of her coat and cold-cocked the Revenant with the butt before he could fully get to his feet. She turned and walked the last few steps to Nicole’s side backwards, “We want no more trouble here!” Waverly said firmly as she swept the rifle over the room. She shifted her head and indicated for Nicole to start dragging a now passed out Wynonna through the back.

 

Waverly kept the gun trained on the room as they backed out. When they were clear, Waverly slammed the door and settled a chair back against the door knob. The two unconscious men in the room and Nicole’s skint and bleeding knuckles explained her delay. Nicole gave a sheepish shrug as she watched Waverly take in the scene. Waverly moved quickly and opened the back door, they had to get out of there. When she swung the door wide, Waverly couldn’t quite believe what she was seeing. There was Doc Holliday with a horse drawn cart. He tipped his hat and said,

 

“I believe you ladies could do with some help.”

* * *

 

Wynonna groaned and grimaced with every bump that the wooden wagon wheels hit on the road. She lay limp in Waverly’s lap, Waverly’s hand pressed tight to the wound on her shoulder. Nicole rode up front with Doc, her eyes vigilant and her gun ready for any trouble that may have followed them.

 

“Glad I found you baby girl,” Wynonna mumbled.

 

Waverly smiled down at her big sister fondly, “I think technically we found you. Although getting shot wasn’t exactly part of the plan.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“Ssssh,” Waverly soothed, “we just need to get you patched up. You’re going to be fine.”

 

“We nearly at the hospital?” Wynonna asked.

 

Waverly grew wide eyed as the cart began to pull on to a familiar trail, “No hospitals round here.” She answered distractedly.

 

“Where we goin’?” Wynonna slurred. She was slipping into unconsciousness again.

 

“Home.” Waverly stared at the Earp homestead in awe as it came into view. Sure she had seen pictures of it when it was newly built, but a picture never did do anything justice once you had seen it with your own eyes.

 

Waverly hadn’t even noticed they had come to a stop until Nicole had climbed up into the back of the cart and was giving her a questioning look. All she could do was shrug in response. Waverly didn’t know what to expect at all anymore at this point.

 

“This is my very good friend Wyatt’s place,” Doc began as he took Wynonna’s legs and allowed the girls to support her upper body as they stepped down out of the cart, “he’s out of town hunting a bounty. You’ll be safe here.”

 

As they carried Wynonna into the homestead, Waverly said her thanks silently that they wouldn’t run into Wyatt. The last thing they needed was to somehow screw up being born. It sure took a lot to render Waverly Earp speechless, but this would just about do it. Standing in the doorway of the Earp homestead, everything was familiar and yet nothing was.

 

They settled Wynonna on a small bed next to the hearth and Doc introduced himself properly. Waverly was relieved when Nicole took the lead and introduced the both of them this time. Doc explained how he had come across Wynonna outside of town and Waverly explained that they were sisters, on the run from a bad situation. She may have borrowed the plot of several westerns and left out the time travel part, but she dreaded to think what all of this was doing to present day Doc. His head was messed up as it was. Doc excused himself to go gather the supplies they would need to remove the bullet from Wynonna’s shoulder, leaving Waverly and Nicole to ‘remove her upper garments’, as he’d put it.

 

“Ooft, I will never get used to how heavy unconscious people are.” Nicole grunted as she carefully lifted Wynonna into a sitting position so Waverly could remove Wynonna’s leather jacket.

 

“Less of the heavy, flatfoot,” Wynonna groaned.

 

“Well the good news is that you’re not dead yet Earp.” Nicole joked as they lay her gently back on to the bed. She gave Waverly a reassuring smile as she passed her a knife to cut open Wynonna’s shirt.

 

As the material began to fray Wynonna whined, “I liked this shirt. I always get laid in this shirt. Had I known I was going to be shot I would have worn something of Waverly’s.”

 

Before Waverly could respond, Doc stepped back into the room,

 

“Our patient is awake again?” Doc asked, his arms laden with things that looked like they were made for use on cattle rather than humans. He carefully laid everything out on a nearby table and picked up a bottle of whiskey. Pulling out the cork with his teeth he took a long pull and handed the bottle to Wynonna, “You’re going to need this, trust me, I’m a Doctor.”

 

“You’re a dentist!” the three women chorused.

 

Doc looked a little wounded, “That being said, I do know some what about the infliction of pain and the management there of. Also I have removed many a bullet in my time.”

 

Well, they couldn’t fault him there. Wynonna took a large swig of whiskey, then another and finally a third which drained the bottle dry. She held it aloft with her good arm, belched obnoxiously and fell on her back.

 

“If you would be so kind to hold her hands and feet.” Doc asked and Waverly and Nicole moved into position.

 

Wynonna blearily looked up into Nicole’s eyes, “Hey Waves?” Wynonna slurred, “I totally see what you see in Officer Haught Dog.”

 

Nicole chuckled and tried to shush Wynonna, but Waverly was desperate to hear where this was going.

 

Wynonna was aware of another voice in the room saying that this was good, keep her distracted and then, “Oh my god DOC I AM GOING TO RIP OFF YOUR BALLS AND MAKE YOU WEAR THEM AS A HAT!” Wynonna roared.

 

There was a twist of cartilage and an audible pop and Doc had the bullet pulled free. He placed it on the table next to him and grabbed up a second bottle of whiskey. He poured some into the wound in Wynonna’s shoulder before taking a slug himself to steady his nerves. He had barely taken the bottle from his lips when Wynonna snatched it out his hand.

 

“Ok, ok.” Doc soothed, “We’re almost there.” He turned his back for a moment as he prepared something on the table.

 

“Is that gunpowder?” Haught asked incredulously as she watched Doc tip the contents of a bullet into Wynonna’s wound.

 

“Cleanest and quickest way to seal the bullet hole.” Waverly answered before Doc got the chance. She tried to keep her voice even for Wynonna’s sake, but the tear rolling down her cheek may have given her away. She knew this was going to hurt like hell.

 

Doc placed a small stick between Wynonna’s teeth and told her to bite down. He struck a match and held it over the wound, “Breathe deep,” Doc advised, “this may tickle.”

 

Waverly was fairly sure the roar of pain that came howling from Wynonna was heard three states over.

 

* * *

 

 

Nicole plunged her swelling knuckles into the basin of ice cold water and welcomed the stinging relief. Her hands were bashed up, cracked, bloody and bruised, but it sure beat the hole in the shoulder that Earp was dealing with.

 

A soft knock at the door forced Nicole to take her eyes of her hands. When she looked up Waverly was stood in the doorway, bandages in hand, that soft concerned look on her face, “Waverly Earp.” Nicole stated to break the silence.

 

“Why do you always do that?” Waverly asked as she pushed herself off the door frame and walked into the room. Her room she just realised. This was not how she imagined getting Nicole Haught into her bedroom.

 

“Do what?” Nicole asked as she lifted her hands from the water. She hissed as the change in temperature made her broken skin ache.

 

Waverly tossed the bandages on to the bed and grabbed a nearby towel, “Here, give me your hands?” She took Nicole’s hands gently and began to pat them dry, “Why do you always greet me by my full name?” Waverly resumed her previous line of questioning as she led Nicole to sit on the bed.

 

“It’s who you are isn’t it?” Nicole said matter-of-factly as she held her first hand up to be bandaged.

 

Waverly just smiled as she began to wrap Nicole’s injured hand. It was true, Waverly Earp was who she was, but that was something she had always been trying to escape. For the first time, in possibly forever, Waverly didn’t feel that being Waverly Earp was something she had to hide. She felt like she could just be Waverly Earp. And when Nicole Haught looked at her just so, she felt she could be the best Waverly Earp there ever was.

 

“Earth to Waverly, come in Waverly.”

 

Waverly heard Nicole’s voice and realised she had spaced.

 

“Where did you go?” Nicole asked, “You finished wrapping my second hand and then just sat staring at them.”

 

“Sorry,” Waverly blushed, “I was just wondering if I could kiss them better.”

 

Nicole nodded her consent and Waverly kissed each knuckle tenderly.

 

“How’s Wynonna?” Nicole asked quietly. She knew she was ruining the moment, but if she didn’t she would have kissed Waverly and that wasn’t how she wanted their first proper kiss to go. She didn’t want it to be rushed or desperate because of the situation they were in. She wanted it to be perfect.

 

“Between bouts of passing out and cursing Doc, I think I got her to understand why she can’t just kill the Revenant and we can all go home. I tried to use a Back to the Future analogy but she was too drunk to move past her being Marty McFly in this scenario.”

 

Nicole was about to tell Waverly that everything was going to be ok. They were going to figure out a way to get home. They had to. But before she could open her mouth, they heard Doc hollering from the other room. Waverly and Nicole ran into the hallway and almost smack bang into Doc,

 

“Ladies arm up. Now.” Doc commanded, wild eyed and flustered, “We got visitors.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters! One day! My posting schedule never makes any sense! But hang in there with me folks. This thing has an ending!


	5. Make Your Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *whistles the theme to the Good, the Bad and the Ugly*

Dolls slammed the trunk shut and threw a rag at Doc’s face, “Clean yourself up Holliday, you’re a mess.”

 

Doc stumbled backwards a little and clawed at the rag until he pulled it off his face, “We got our quarry didn’t we?”

 

“Yeah, and I don’t want you bleeding all over my upholstery.” Dolls waited expectantly as Doc wiped his face clean of blood.

 

Doc held the rag tight to his split eyebrow which was causing most of the mess.

 

The Revenant began kicking against the inside of the trunk and cackling wildly. Dolls banged on the outside and told him to shut the fuck up, when he turned back Doc was doubled over in pain.

 

“Whatever you had planned for him,” Doc said through gritted teeth, “we don’t have time. The edge of the Ghost River Triangle. Post-haste.” Doc stumbled to the passenger side of the car and fell into the seat just before Dolls peeled away.

 

“Ten minutes and I’m the one who killed the heir!” The Revenant hollered from inside the trunk, he began laughing uncontrollably again, “They’ll be smoking in hell in ten minutes!”

* * *

 

“There’s eight of them by my count,” Doc said as he stayed tight to the wall and peered out the window. He could see eight men lined up in front of the homestead. Bandana’s tied snugly round their faces to obscure their identities. Some carried rifles, some had pistols drawn, but more worryingly two were stood with flaming torches.

 

“Mine too.” Nicole confirmed from a window on the other side of the room.

 

“What’s going on?” Wynonna asked, trying to sit up on the cot.

 

“Nothing to worry about.” Waverly replied as she tried to get her sister to lay back down. This all felt a little too familiar and her head was starting to ache.

 

“Send out the dark haired whore who was looking for her sister!” Came a demand from one of the intruders, “If you don’t send her out in the next five minutes, we will flush you out.”

 

Wynonna gave Waverly a withering look and tried to sit up again, “Nothing to worry about huh?”

 

“I don’t like these odds,” Nicole shook her head.

 

“Well there’s eight of them and three of us,” Doc started.

 

Wynonna coughed, “Excuse you, there’s four of us.”

 

Doc looked at her sceptically, “You aren’t much use with a broken wing. Best to stay put and we’ll take care of this.”

 

“I’m getting bored waitin’” Came a call from outside, “Set fire to the barn boys!”

 

Doc ran back to the window and peered out carefully, “Hell and tarnation, that was barely three minutes!” He drew his gun and sighed, “Who are these knuckleheads and how did they find us?”

 

Wynonna blushed guiltily, “Yeah that might have been me, announcing to the world that my sister was Waverly Earp.”

 

“Your friend from the saloon? The one we can’t kill but you won’t tell me why?” Doc asked.

 

Wynonna nodded.

 

Doc didn’t like this. He didn’t like this one bit, “And your name is Earp? Are you kin to Wyatt?”

 

“We don’t have time for this,” Waverly stepped in before things got really confusing, “The barn is on fire and we better deal with that before it spreads to the main house.”

 

Doc acquiesced his line of questioning for the time being, “Okay. Waverly, there’s a water pump out back. Do what you can with the barn without being shot. Any sign of danger, you leave it and you come back in the house.”

 

“What about me?” Nicole asked drawing her side arm.

 

“Annie Oakley, you’re going to cover me,” Doc pointed to the ceiling, “take a rifle and get up on that roof. I’m going to cut dirt out that door and draw their attention away from the house and Wynonna.”

 

Nicole paused, “But how do we know who not to shoot?”

 

“Aim to maim,” Doc said as he checked the action on his pistols, “If I had to guess, I would say your friend is the one flapping his gums, the dude with the blue bandana. But we’ll play it safe.”

    

“Hey!” Wynonna called as everyone was about to split up and go about their business, she had never felt more like a spare part, “Everyone…everyone just come back in here alive. Please.”

* * *

 

Dolls pushed the handcuffed Revenant through the field towards the edge of the Ghost River Triangle, “You know where we are?” he asked as the Revenant continued to chuckle to himself, looking mighty pleased that he was about to become the one who beat the heir this time.

 

“It doesn’t matter what you do to me now,” The Revenant said smugly, “It’s almost over.”

 

Doc kicked at the Revenant’s legs, bringing him to his knees, “You seem to be forgetting that you aren’t the only one with a window into the past.” Doc grabbed the Revenant by the scruff of his collar and leaned him over the dividing line of the triangle, “By my recollection, things are far from over.”

 

The Revenant began to laugh again as his skin sizzled and popped, “This was your plan? To bring me here,” He coughed and wheezed, “Kill me now and they’ll die anyway!”

 

“Oh you won’t die,” Doc said as he kicked the Revenant fully over the line, “but you might change your mind about opening up that door to the past.”

 

* * *

 

 

Nicole leaned out a back window and pulled herself up on to the roof. She crawled to the ridge and settled her rifle. Down the sites she could see she had a clear shot at all eight men. Nicole knew the moment she fired the gun her position would be given away, but if she was lucky she’d maybe hit two or three of them. She was fairly confident that at least luck may be on her side, a Winchester repeater was the gun her Daddy had taught her to shoot with. Nicole took a deep breath and floated her finger over the trigger, she just hoped this dumb plan of Doc’s did…something, anything to get them out of this mess.

 

Doc burst out of the front door and began firing wildly as he ran towards cover. He slid in behind a wagon with no wheels that lay in the yard and caught his breath while he reloaded. He was pretty sure he had hit no one with his initial burst of gunfire, if he’d meant to he would have. Shots rang out all around him as the eight intruders retaliated and ran for cover of their own. Doc heard the wood directly above his head splinter and smirked as he felt the air from a speeding bullet zip past his cheek. He looked up to the sky as the heavens opened and rain began to fall.

 

Well a distraction was definitely what Doc caused. As the intruders turned their attention to Doc, Nicole muttered aim to maim to herself and squeezed the trigger. She hit the first guy on the back of his gun hand, forcing him to drop his weapon. The second she struck on the shoulder as he turned to face her position. And the third? Well she shot him in leg as he hollered something about the whore on the roof. She had to shoot him a second time in the arm when he still tried to squeeze off a shot. As rain began to fall the rest of the intruders scattered. Nicole made out three of them running for their horses, yelling about this wasn’t what they signed up for and decided to let them go. But that left two of them, the Revenant and one more.

 

Nicole watched as Doc snuck round the side of the burning barn. No sooner had he disappeared he came back in to view, slowly backing up, his hands raised in surrender. Nicole pushed her hat up out her eyes and barely contained the yell that rose in her throat when she saw what had forced Doc to drop his guns. The Revenant had Waverly, one arm wrapped tight round her waist, the other holding a gun to her head. Her panic began to mix with pride when the last intruder came hobbling out behind the Revenant, his hands clamped over his balls and a massive welt starting on the side of his face. She might have known Waverly wouldn’t go down without a fight.

 

“Now that that’s over and done with.” The Revenant yelled, “I will ask again, the other Earp, get her out here, NOW!”

 

Nicole stood up on the roof and threw her rifle to the ground in surrender. It landed with a soft thud and drew the Revenants attention. She paused as Waverly looked up at her, Nicole felt foolish for not kissing her earlier. There never seemed to be a good time with Waverly Earp. What if that had been her only chance? She shook the thought from her head, there was no time to think like that, “I’ll go get Earp.” Nicole scrambled down the wet shingles and swung back in the window. By the time she ran down the stairs, Wynonna was already trying to get to her feet.

 

“Put me in coach,” Wynonna quipped weakly as Haught rushed to her side and helped her up, “I won’t let Waverly take the fall for this one.”

 

Nicole wasn’t going to argue. If it came down to a choice between the Earp sisters, they both knew who she would choose.

 

“Just help me get my jacket on or something, I’m not going out in that rain in just this shitty bra. Again, had I known I was going to get shot…” Wynonna trailed off as she tried to locate her leather jacket.

 

Nicole grabbed the jacket from the chair it was hanging on and held it up for Wynonna to put her right arm in, she draped it over Wynonna’s wounded left shoulder and zipped it up as best she could.

 

“Thanks,” Wynonna said as Nicole stepped away from her, “I know it goes without saying…”

 

“Don’t say it then.” Nicole said as she handed Wynonna her peacemaker.

 

“She likes you, you know.” Wynonna said as she walked towards the door.

 

“I know,” Nicole nodded, “I like her too. A lot.”

 

They stood and looked at each other a moment. Just as it was about to reach new levels of awkward, Wynonna coughed and nodded at the door, “Could you, you know, get that for me?”

 

“Oh shit, yeah, of course!” Nicole reached forward and opened the door.

 

Wynonna stepped out on to the porch as confidently as she could manage on her shaky legs, “Ok, asshole,” She held her one good hand up in the air, letting the peacemaker dangle from her finger “let my sister go and we’ll do this the old fashioned way, mano e mano.” Wynonna paused and thought about where they were, “Ok. Maybe we’ll just do it the fashioned way.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Ok,” The Revenant gurgled, barely able to move from the curled up position he had taken in the grass, “Please. Pull me back over the line.” His face contorted and twisted in pain.

 

Dolls and Doc grabbed him by an arm each and dragged him towards the line that separated the triangle from the rest of America.

 

“Ready to open the portal?” Dolls asked, stopping just short of crossing the line.

 

“Yes, yes.” The Revenant choked out, he couldn’t even lift his head to nod. He thought that being forced to live forever was hell. That was until he’d been tossed outside the Ghost River Triangle.

 

Doc and Dolls dumped the Revenant’s body unceremoniously face down in the grass. Doc place his boot under the Revenant’s shoulder and kicked him on to his back,

 

“Now would be good.” Doc growled.

“I, I need, I need something of the heir’s.” The Revenant gasped as he felt his body adjust, his organs stopped boiling, he was returning to normal.

 

Dolls looked at Doc and threw his hands up in the air, “Unless I can find a hair of the heir in my truck, we’re screwed.”

 

Doc held his hand up, “No, hold on, I,” he began fishing around the inside pocket of his jacket, “I have this.” Doc produced a sock and held it in the air.”

 

“Do not say another word.” Dolls commanded, “I do not, under any circumstances, want to know how or why you came to be carrying one of Earp’s socks in your pocket.”

 

Doc opened his mouth to say it wasn’t anything nefarious or untoward.

 

“Just give the demon the damn sock!” Dolls bellowed

 

Doc shrugged and handed the Revenant the sock.

 

* * *

 

 

Wynonna stepped down from the porch and felt the warm rain on her face, “My sister, now!”

 

The Revenant smirked and pushed Waverly forward. She stumbled and slipped on the wet ground before regaining her footing and running towards Wynonna.

 

“Ooft,” Wynonna let out a soft groan as Waverly embraced her, “Go on now,” Wynonna said quietly before placing a kiss to the crown of Waverly’s head, “Go get out of the rain.”

 

“Wynonna,” Waverly began as she pulled back.

 

“Later Waves,” Wynonna pleaded, she couldn’t do this, she couldn’t say goodbye, “tell me later.”

 

Waverly hesitated before giving a resigned nod, she walked round her sister and stepped under the shelter of the porch. Waverly felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and not for the first time since this whole mess began, Waverly was glad Nicole had followed them through the portal.

 

“So how do we do this?” Wynonna asked looking from Doc to the Revenant, “10 paces turn and fire? Quick draw? You just walk away from here and don’t have to die?”

 

The Revenant laughed and spat his wad of tobacco to the ground, “I aint going nowhere.”

“Well then,” Doc stepped into the space between Wynonna and the Revenant, “since the lady is wounded and at a disadvantage, I suggest she be allowed to cock the hammer on her weapon before you draw.”

 

The Revenants lip curled into a sneer and he consented with a curt, “Fine.”

 

Doc judged them to be a fair distance apart and turned to Wynonna, “When I yell draw, you shoot the shit out of him so he leaks when he takes a bath. Understand?”

 

Wynonna nodded vigorously. She knew what she had to do. Wynonna looked at the Revenant, his eye twitching, his fingers desperate to take hold of his revolver. This was it. This was how the great, great granddaughter of Wyatt Earp was going out. Neither outcome of this dual would see her live. If she shot the Revenant and he died, they would be trapped here forever and she would most likely die from the infection she could feel burning and aching in her shoulder. If the Revenant shot her however and lived? Well there was a chance that Deputy Marshall Dolls would find a way to get her sister and Nicole home.

 

As Doc began to speak, time seemed to slow to a crawl, Wynonna closed her eyes and she made her peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End...NOT. Just kidding. One more lil chapter to go.
> 
> As always your kudos and comments are appreciated. If you want to say Howdy, you can find me on the Twitter (@michecs) and on the Tumblr (haveearswilltravel).


	6. Once Upon a Time in Purgatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was all a dream...or was it? No...no it wasn't.

Wynonna woke with a start. Shit. Fuck. Shit. She blinked as a familiar room swum into view. Ok. Alright. Ok. She was on the sofa at home, everything was ok, it had all been a dream. Wynonna sat up, a sharp pain in her shoulder suggesting that, no, all of that bat shit lunacy had in fact happened. She peeled her tank top forward carefully and looked at the offending wound on her shoulder. Yep. Shot.

 

What time was it? What day was it even? Was time travel like international travel? Did you lose hours and gain days here and there? Wynonna tried sitting up again, slower this time and reached for the newspaper on the floor beside the couch. Wednesday. Of course. She had gotten out of the hospital three days ago. Antibiotics, rest and time travel may affect your short term memory for the next few weeks.

 

Wynonna padded to the kitchen in search of some food. Or some whiskey. Food would be better, but whiskey would do. Finding neither, she found herself stood in the hallway groggy and wondering where Waverly was at. A creek on the porch drew Wynonna to the window. She drew back the shade and peered out cautiously. Ah, there was Waverly. Making out with Nicole Haught. “Get it Waves.” Wynonna whispered proudly, a mischievous grin spreading across her face.

 

Waveryly groaned…as the porch light flickered on and off repeatedly until she was forced to come back to reality and end what was possibly going to go down in history as the most epic first kiss in the history of first kisses.

 

“You’re an asshole Earp!” Nicole yelled as she threw her head back and took a big frustrated breath.

 

“I’m an asshole with a big gun Haught stuff, now unhand my little sister!” Came the disembodied reply.

 

“Size isn’t everything.” Nicole retorted, scanning the windows for Wynonna’s profile.

 

Wyononna cracked open the door and smirked, “Seriously though kids, I don’t want you two to catch your death out there. Come inside and stop necking on the porch like teenagers.” Wynonna snatched up the grocery bag at Waverly’s feet and disappeared back inside the house.

 

Waverly blushed, “Do you want to come inside?”

 

Nicole shook her head no as she took Waverly’s hands and pulled them towards her lips, “Not after only one date Waverly Earp.” Nicole kissed Waverly’s hands and smiled.

 

“When can we have our second?!” Waverly blurted out.

 

Nicole laughed, “Pick you up at 8 tomorrow?”

 

“It’s a date!” Waverly cringed, “Our second date!” She stated, no that hadn’t been much better.

 

Nicole grinned at her fondly and gave Waverly’s hands a squeeze, “I better…” She trailed off nodding at her truck.

 

“Yeah,” Waverly agreed, not letting go of Nicole’s still bandaged hands.

 

Nicole bent down and kissed Waverly on the cheek, “Tomorrow.” She stepped off the porch, holding on to Waverly until only their finger-tips were touching. Nicole walked backwards, never taking her eyes off Waverly, until she felt the back of her knees hit the fender of her truck.

 

Waverly gave a sweet smile and a small wave and ducked inside the house.

 

“Oh my god. You two are disgusting!” Wynonna groaned as she watched her sister swoon against the front door.

 

Waverly looked over and saw Wynonna wrapped in a blanket shovelling ice cream into her face, “I know what you did.” It was more an accusation than a statement, “You weren’t going to raise your gun in the dual.”

 

Wynonna let her spoon fall into the ice cream tub in her lap, but didn’t say anything.

 

“Thank you.” Waverly continued. It wasn’t enough. Two words couldn’t convey her gratitude for the sacrifice her sister was willing to make, “I mean I would have killed you if you’d ended up dead, but thank you.”

 

Wynonna opened her blanket and gestured for Waverly to come join her. Once Waverly was snuggled close to Wynonna’s side, the blanket wrapped around them both, Wynonna whispered against Waverly’s hair, “You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End. Really. For real this time.
> 
> Thanks for everyone who read, left Kudos or a wee comment. I thoroughly appreciate it. The Wynonna Earp characters and the western setting sure were fun to tool around with for a time!
> 
> If you enjoyed this you may enjoy my bff's writing, you can find her under WrackWonder on AO3.
> 
> As always, if you wanna come say hi I'm on the Twitter (@michecs) and the Tumblr (@haveearswilltravel).
> 
> Fingers crossed for another season!


End file.
